the_amazing_universe_of_jackfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth, a.k.a. Gaia, Sol 3, or Terra, is the third planet in the Sol system , and the homeworld of the indomitable Humans. Features Earth is a beautiful planet. There's just no doubt about it. The planet has a very wide variaty of landscapes, including oceans, mountains, forests, savannas, jungles, volcanoes, deserts, canyons, tundras, ice sheets, and many more. Earth also has the mother load of native species, both sapient and non-sapient. Millions of plant and animal species flurish on Earth. Earth is also the homeworld of the Dolphins, Atlantians, Cendalians, and Humans, and the adoptive homeworld of the Canines and Felines. Earth is 70% water, and has five large oceans containing this water. Earth also has seven continents and one moon, Earth's Moon .Earth is a terrestrial planet with a molten iron-nickel core, which produces a magnetic field and makes Earth's continents shift around over the eons. History For at least a billion years or so, Earth spent its post-formation time as a volcanic world. It had shared its orbit with a smaller planet, Theia. Then Theia hit the early Earth with a glancing blow, which although didn't destroy Earth entirlly, sent many tons of molten rock in space, most of it falling down to Earth and reforming it, yet enough to form two moons. The smaller moon crashed into the bigger one, though. Soon the Earth cooled down, and the oceans had risen. Life on Earth didn't start through panspermia (DNA randomly generated in Earth's primordial ooze), and it only partially developed through exogenesis (life coming from space). What happened with most of Terran life is this: Stardust rains down on every single planet in the Universe, and stardust has the ingredients for life. Its just you need the right conditions for life to have something scudling about in your back yard. Earth had those conditions. So, life didn't randomly spawn nor did it come as life at all. Strangely, this "exo-spermia" didn't start the evolutionary chain of primates. Earth was suppost to be a planet of the cetacean Dolphins, the pisco-humaniod Atlantians, and the reptilian Cendalians, so how did the primate Humans get on Earth? The answer is exogenesis. Habitation pods carried microbes geneticly modified so that if the conditions were right on a planet, they would evolve into a Human-like species. Further research has shown that these mechanical pods came from a galaxy far, far away... Before humanity, (at least 70 million years ago), the major species of lifeform were reptiles, and most notable reptiles at this time were the Dinosaurs; non-sapient saurians that ranged greatly in size and sub-species. Living among these beasts were the Cendalians, sapient reptilian humaniods with bright green scales. They had an incredibly advanced civilization, but when the Cendalians detected and asteroid (really a renegade 59th century spaceship that entered a wormhole), they retreated underground, and so they survived the extinction of the Dinosaurs. Millions of years later, the Atlantians and Dolphins evolved sapience, and the newly developed primates became more and more like Humans. The Earth has lived through many tramatic and destructive events. In the 37th century Earth drifted away from the habitable zone of the Sol System, and so humanity fled underground to survive the freezing cold. All oceans on Earth had froze over. In the 30th century, solar flares temporarely rendered Earth uninhabitable. And in the 4200th century, Earth was completely destroyed during the Devastation; the largest war humanity has ever fought. Yet the Firstborn helped to rebuild the planet and the biosphere through chronal reconfiguration. And 5 billion years in the future, the Earth was consumed by the sun; The final desrtuction of planet Earth. Trivia * Earth once had an eighth continent, Taiomm. * There are humans in Star Wars, but they are in a galaxy far, far away, which has lead to confusion. * The development of life on Earth has been monitered since it first appeared by the Firstborn. * Earth has been noted by the Kex-Orvons as being 'to green', suggesting their homeworld has very little plant life. Category:Sol System Planets Category:Planets